Inevitable
by chrisxgirlx
Summary: The last thing either of them wanted was to fall in love, but when fate conspires to push Christian Grey and Jessica Watson together, is there any point in them even trying to fight what they know deep down is inevitable? How will their love affect those around them? Can they survive his past and the horrors about to befall them? This is not a cheating fic.
1. Chapter 1

**__****A/N - Okay well due to the negative responses I've decided to post this. Be aware before you read on that it's a ChristianOC story, it's not a cheating fic and Ana and Christian aren't romantically involved, there's a reason they've spent time together though. Please don't review just to tell me how much you hate it. Don't like OC's dont read please, thank you. Now onto the story.**

**Chapter One**

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I gotta _

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

**_Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson _**

College was almost done, and I had to admit there was a part of me that felt incredibly sad about that fact. It wasn't so much I was worried about what came next; in fact I was looking forward to the next chapter in my life. I guess it was just the reality that pretty soon we'd all be out there, people expecting us to be adults it was kind of intimidating if I was completely honest. I'd always known what I wanted to do with my life, always knew who I was as a person that wasn't the problem, I suppose it was just the nostalgic side of me. At 21 years old, it was finally time for me to grow up, whether I wanted to or not.

Lucky for me I wasn't the only one who, although well aware of where they wanted to go in life, struggled with the idea of moving on from college. Most of my friends had decided that since this was our last month at college, that it meant we needed to act like freshmen. Who was I to deny their invitations to party; just because I was on the cusp of becoming an adult didn't mean I was going to start acting like it just yet.

Taking one last look at my brightly coloured nails, I combed my fingers through my glossy, chocolate curls, my honey brown eyes assessing my outfit once more. Satisfied with the mid-thigh length colourful sleeveless striped dress I was wearing that hugged my curves and a leather motorcycle jacket, with a cute pair of brown shoe boots. It was a simple look but I liked it, I wasn't the kind of girl who chased fashion trends but I liked clothes, I liked to feel good in what I was wearing and right now I did. So with that I turned on my heel, picked up my bag and folder and left my dorm room ready to face the day ahead. Truth be told I was rather excited. College let out in another week, classes were a little more relaxed now and my best friend of 14 years was planning her wedding to an amazing guy.

Kate Kavanagh had never been the kind of girl I'd imagine would settle down, especially not so soon but alas, as always she was surprising people. Barely with her fiancé 2 months before he proposed and they decided to get married. A whirlwind romance, not many people saw it lasting but if I knew Kate, and I did, this was the real thing. Elliot was a great guy and he balanced her out in a way I'd never seen before. They were the perfect fit and they'd found each other early, something I will admit to being slightly envious about. They seemed to have the kind of love most girls, including me, desired, but I was only too happy to wait for my Mr Right. That wasn't to say I wasn't prepared to get my best-friend ready to marry hers...

Kate had asked me to be her Maid of Honour, a duty I'd been sure she would have given to her roommate considering how close they were, but it made sense I guess, we'd been friends for over half our lives, best friends even. Suffice to say I took my role quite seriously. If I knew Kate, she wanted something fun, something very suiting of the kind of person she was.

"I need a drink!" were the first words out of Kate's mouth as I approached her. Laughing slightly I shook my head and immediately fell into step with her. Now one thing you should know about Kate is, she is gorgeous. With beautiful strawberry blonde hair that grazes past her shoulders, green eyes and a beautifully curvaceous body. Really it wasn't any mystery as to how she attracted so much attention from the opposite sex.

"What's up now? Wedding jitters?" I asked, she'd been prone to having little freak outs lately, not knowing if she was ready to be the new Mrs Grey. Kate though shook her head and combed her fingers through her beautiful locks.

"No nothing to do with that. It's just Ana..." she started, causing me to nod my head. I was friends with Ana, not in the same way I was with Kate but I figured if she was so close to the other girl and we were going to be spending so much time together, it only made sense to try and get along and we did. I liked Ana, she was a hell of a lot quieter than Kate but she was a sweet girl, highly intelligent too which was a bonus, she could certainly hold her own in a debate. Though lately I hadn't seen much of her, minus a few cameo's on campus.

According to Kate, Ana had met a new guy, the infamous incredibly handsome Christian Grey, someone she was obviously nuts about. I'd only seen pictures of course and I had to admit I was impressed Ana had bagged herself a man as beautiful as him. Not only that he was incredibly successful to an outrageous degree for his age but still, it was impressive. "Uh oh what's happened?" I asked Kate as we walked. Beside me the blonde shook her head and sighed, a frown settling into her features.

"She keeps trying to get out of this weekend, says she has things planned with Grey." She said, her face contorting as though she'd just tasted something nasty when she said his name. I couldn't suppress the small smirk, Kate didn't make her dislike of the other man a secret but due to him being the brother of her fiancé and since they'd in a way met through Christian she had to at least try and be nice around him. "I know it's just drinks cake tasting but I'm getting tired of the constant cancelling on our plans...she never used to be like this. The way she lets Christian control her..."

"Ana's a big girl Kate if she didn't want it she wouldn't do it." I reminded Kate, I didn't know Christian, only what Kate had told me but the way I saw it was even if he was a controlling person, Ana was old enough to walk away. Obviously she liked him, or liked how he was, a lot of women did, far be it from me to judge. The idea of being controlled by one man didn't sit right with me, maybe I was too stubborn.

Kate shot me a look before reluctantly nodding her head and threading her arm through my own as we crossed the street. "I suppose you're right, hopefully she changes her mind though I really want her there. Our last week or so in the apartment you know." She said, suddenly smiling brightly as a bounce appeared in her step. Laughing lightly at her sudden change in attitude I nodded, obviously I wasn't the only one with a bounce in her step today. "So I spoke to Elliot last night and well the tasting for the wedding cake is going to have to include input from his Mother, the woman is way too excited about marrying off her oldest son. Elliot said it's keeping the heat off Christian." She said laughing softly.

"Well that's okay. Speaking of the cake though, I have a few ideas for the cake, incorporating the few things you guys have suggested already, so when did you want to sit down and do this?" I asked, doing what I could to keep my excitement at a minimum. Kate smiled and turned her focus onto her Blackberry, checking through her calendar for the next few weeks.

"How about we do it the first Sunday after the move to Seattle, so that's like 10 days away?" she asked, looking up at me, the smile on her face faltering when she saw me smiling in amusement at her. "What?" she asked, chuckling softly as I shook my head at her.

"You're so organized it's scary, but that's fine, as long as we can settle on flavours and designs, I should have enough time to make you something fabulous." I said with a nod of my head, really looking forward to getting to work on the cake. Though there was still a lot before that I had to do, organize the bachelorette and bridal shower, not to mention concentrate on graduating, packing up my dorm, getting ready for my new job and trying to secure an apartment. Busy work and I was nowhere near ready. Not like Kate who had everything organized 3 weeks in advance, I sometimes envied her but with being as busy as I was, working, studying and volunteering at the homeless shelter it was no wonder I still had a bit to do.

"I like to be prepared for anything so tomorrow night, you bring the samples and I will supply the wine." She sang, making me laugh again as we stepped into the bar, following her lead I laughed and nodded, very much looking forward to the long over-due girly night in.

"Sounds like a solid plan to me."

* * *

Baking had always been a passion of mine, one inherited from my Grandmother. There was something so calming, something so serene about being in the kitchen, creating not just cakes but ultimately works of arts. It's why I'd chosen to work part time, not only to support myself in school but to gain experience on the business side of things. I was lucky enough to get part time work in a little store called '_Baby Cakes_' as a cake decorator and I loved every part of it. It had always been a dream of mine, to one day own a company but for now, Kate remained my one and only client which was great, she already had two orders, a cake for her bridal shower and a wedding cake. Her faith in me was humbling.

That in mind I slowly navigated my way down the street towards Kate's and Ana's apartment, it was Friday evening and I was eager to get this night started. Balancing two medium sized boxes between my hands and with an over-night bag on my shoulder I neared the apartment, casting a wary glance upwards towards the sky, predicting the inevitable downpour sure to start any moment now. Knowing luck was never on my side I hurried my steps, side stepping a rather disgruntled middle-aged woman as she chased after her son, I almost completely missed the Audi Quattro SUV, parked outside Kate's apartment.

Pausing I shot a small the stoic looking man stood beside the car, he looked to be in his late thirties, handsome with a buzz cut. He gave me a curt nod though retained his serious posture, it always made me want to laugh but resisting I turned and this time I did smile.

There jumping down from the steps and round onto the street to meet me was Elliot, his tall, muscular and somewhat hulking frame dwarfing most who came into contact with him, me especially. Using his hand to ruffle his blonde curls, his kind blue eyes twinkled with mischief and were currently fixed on me. "Hey there she is..." he exclaimed, reaching to open the boxes in my hands. Dodging out the way I shook my head and shot him a look of annoyance cursing the smile that escaped as I did, Elliot always had a way of making everyone around him smile.

"These are not for you, they're for your fiancé so hands off." I warned him, having to balance the boxes in one hand so I could use the other to slap his own away from the box again. Elliot sighed dramatically before nodding and moving in for a hug, which again was awkward due to the whole having to try and balance the boxes, I did return it as best I could though.

"You're cold JJ, cold..." he said, pulling back and winking at me, his strong muscular arm moving to wrap around my shoulders as he dropped a kiss onto my forehead. Laughing softly I shook my head at him and allowed him to guide me towards the steps, in time to see Kate come bouncing out of the apartment a file in her hand. "Found this sucker wandering the streets and she brought cake so couldn't leave her alone."

Kate laughed and I rolled my eyes again, elbowing him in the stomach causing his arm to drop from my shoulder. "See, cold." He spluttered, staying on the path as I moved to the steps laughing softly as Kate bypassed me.

"Ignore him Jess, go right in, Ana's still in the shower we're just going to post these invites, I'd leave him to do it himself but last time we did that he tried mailing them without stamps. I'll be quick." She said, poking Elliot in the stomach as she passed him, making me laugh again. Kate chuckled before waving at the man still stood beside the car. Elliot had the nerve to look affronted but one look from Kate cut off any protests he was about to give out and he instead pouted and followed behind her, his arm moving to wrap around her waist, drawing her close.

For a moment I watched them, convinced they were the perfect fit. Just the way Kate went around him was adorable. Safe to say I wanted something like that, someone who balanced me out the way they did for each other. I was rudely pulled out of my musings when the first rain drop hit my cheek. Frowning I looked up towards the sky, the clouds an ominous grey. Without waiting any longer I turned on my heel and hurried up the steps into the apartment, using my foot to close the door.

For a moment I debated whether or not to check on the man still standing stoically beside the car but with a shrug of my shoulders I decided against it. I didn't know him and I'm sure if it started raining he'd have the good sense to get into the car. Smiling I heard the shower still running as I passed the bathroom, half wondering if that meant Ana was with us tonight. I hoped for Kate's sake the other girl had changed her mind, she was awfully distant lately. Resisting the urge to knock on the bathroom door and announce my presence I continued on my way down the hall, entering the kitchen.

The bag on my shoulder was slipping at the same time my phone began to ring in my pocket, Led Zeppelin filling the silence. Cursing quietly I tried to reach for my phone at the same time I managed to partially deposit the boxes on the side. The bag on my shoulder chose that moment to drop, the boxes toppled and my phone slipped from my hand shattering against the tiled floor as I reached out to try and stop the boxes from falling. At the same time as my hands grabbed the box, another hand, much larger than mine landed on the white box, pushing it back up onto the counter top. Startled I looked up to thank my saviour only to have the breath knocked out of me as my eyes locked with a pair of intense yet smouldering grey eyes.

"Here, let me help you."

_Holy Fuck!_

* * *

_So here we have it, the opening chapter to my very own Fifty Shades story. It's a short one obviously to kick us off but th others are much longer!_

_Now I know there aren't a lot of ChristianOC stories out there, which I personally as a reader find disappointing. I found nothing wrong with Ana's character, she's sweet, smart and a good match for him but I always wondered about pairing him with someone else. How would it work, would it work, and what if Ana was already his submissive but just that? All these questions led to this story. A story I'm incredibly excited about and hope you guys are too. _

_I've been working on it for a while and only recently plucked up the courage to post, so I have like several chapters typed up already._

_Let me know what you guys think of the story so far and Jessica! Reviews are very much appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I wanna love you,  
But something's pulling me away from you  
Jesus is my virtue,  
Judas is the demon I cling to  
I cling to_

**_Lady Gaga - Judas_**

"_Here let me help you"_

_Holy Fuck!_

There in front of me, his hand dangerously close to mine, stood probably the most beautiful man I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting. He was tall, incredibly muscular, with broad shoulders, dark-copper coloured hair and smouldering grey eyes that seemed to regard me rather intensely. Realizing I have yet to breathe I divert my gaze back to the boxes and shoot him a small smile, "Thank you, everything got away from me for a moment." I said, laughing softly.

Biting down on my lip I looked back up at him, watching as he tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes blazing as they flicker to my lips, making me flush slightly, before he removed his long-fingered hand from the box and nods his head, a small smile of what I can only assume was amusement on his face. "Happens to the best of us sometimes." He replied and there was no denying his voice sent a shiver through me. So this was _The _Christian Grey. In all honesty his pictures did him no justice, I had to wonder if he had this kind of physical effect on all the women he met. "Though it does seem your phone didn't fair too well." He commented making me frown, then with a sickly realization I followed his gaze and felt my stomach drop.

There on the floor lay the shattered remains of my trusty Blackberry. Groaning I made sure the boxes were settled, dropped my bag onto the side as well and crouched down onto the floor. Picking up the phone I turned it over, the screen shattered inside. "Well I think I killed it," I said, picking up the back of the case and the battery before standing again.

"I second that." Looking up I smiled, having momentarily forgotten he was there and I feel my face flush slightly, both with embarrassment and being subjected to his gaze. His hand reached out, his long fingers brushing against mine, his touch electric as he takes the phone from my hand and turns it over in his own. His expression was impassive as he looked down at the screen and I took the opportunity to stare at him for a moment. It was no mystery why Ana wanted to be with him, I know I'd be very tempted to cancel a night in for one night with this man.

Shaking my head I looked down at the phone and shrugged my shoulders, reaching out to take it back from him only now realizing how close to me he was stood. "No big deal, sure I'll be able to find a cheap second hand phone to last me till the move." I replied, putting the shattered pieces of my phone into the side pocket of my bag, eager to keep my focus anywhere else but this man. "So you're the infamous Christian Grey our Ana's been spending all her time with." I said after a few quiet moments, turning my head to see he'd moved to resume what I had to guess had been his previous position at the kitchen table.

"And that would make you the much talked about Jessica Watson." He replied without hesitation, the ghost of a smile on his face. Nodding my head I smiled, leaning back slightly against the counter and crossing my arms over my chest.

"That's me." I responded before pausing, "Hang on, who talks about me?" I asked curiously, surely not Ana, whilst we were friends I doubt you could call us best friends. Christian smiled as his eyes stared appraisingly at me.

"Kate and Elliot of course, rumour has it you'll be playing a very vital role in the wedding proceedings." He explained, making me shake my head and laugh softly.

"Kate made me her maid of honour yes," I answered; it was hardly a vital role. I'd be baking the wedding cake but again I'd hardly label that as playing a vital role in the wedding proceedings. "As for me making the wedding cake, the way they're both going it's doubtful I'll be able to make anything in time." I commented, hoping they finally settled on one of my designs when we sat down to discuss it again. Then again it was their wedding day, they wanted everything to be perfect and who was I to deny them that? Swallowing down the nervousness I felt under his gaze I pushed away from the counter and began to shrug off my jacket, cursing Kate and even Ana, wondering where they both where. It wasn't like Ana to keep anyone waiting, so what was taking her so long?

"So tell me about yourself Miss Watson," Refocusing on him I see his eyes are burning with a curiosity that surprises me. _Why would he want to know about me?_ "What are your plans after graduating? You mentioned moving?" Folding my jacket over my arms I leaned back against the counter and nodded, glad I was able to remain calm under his penetrating gaze.

"Well the plan is to move to Seattle, though I still haven't secured myself an apartment. Find a job, hopefully start working towards putting my skills and qualifications to use and starting up my own business." I told him with a smile. In fact I was finally all that more closer to achieving that now, since I'd had my final exam only this morning, it was strange trying to explain the relief I felt now it was over.

"Interesting and what kind of business are you hoping to run?" he asked me again, his left index finger running over his bottom lip as he kept his eyes on me. Smiling I placed a hand on the boxes he'd helped save before and tapped my fingers against the cardboard.

"Well I love to bake, always have. I want to own my own bakery, one that specializes in weddings cakes and speciality desserts." I told him with a smile, very much aware that he, like so many others probably saw me as a walking talking stereotype. Women were becoming Doctors, Politicians, and Lawyers and here I was far more interested in making cakes. I didn't care though about what anyone thought, growing up I was always taught to do what made me happy and making cakes made me happy.

To my surprise though Christian smiled at me, a spark of approval in those beautiful eyes of his as he nodded his head, "Quite a vision you have. Always nice to see a girl with ambition." He said and for some insane reason I felt myself happy over his approval almost like it mattered to me what he thought.

"It makes me happy." I concluded with a shrug of my shoulders, smiling. Though as he stood my smile faltered somewhat, thinking he was leaving but instead he moved forward only stopping when he was in front of me and not for the first time since meeting him I felt the air rush out of my lungs. _How was it he smelt so good?_ With my eyes locked on his, it took me a moment to realize he was reaching past me to open one of the boxes, slightly startled I shifted my body around to see what he was doing.

"They do smell delicious." He commented his voice husky and feeling incredibly close to me. I could feel my heart racing, hammering against my chest and threatening to break free. Steeling myself against the way my body physically reacted in response to his closeness I reached out, my own hand on the box lid as I closed it over again.

"Yes well these are for Kate so hands off." I half joked, turning back in time to see that fire in his eyes flare up again from my words. Before he could open his mouth to reply though the sound of a door being closed shattered the moment and he stepped back, creating a respectable amount of distance between us as a cool mask of indifference settled onto his face again. Quietly blowing out a breath I looked towards the door, smiling as Kate hurried in, smoothing down her clothes and looking slightly breathless. "Has Elliot gone?" I asked, watching her cheeks flush a light pink.

"No he's waiting in the car for you and Ana." She said, speaking to Christian who nodded his head. _So the car belonged to Christian? That guy outside must be his chauffer then...! _It was at that moment Ana finally made her presence known, wide powder blue eyes darting between us all before settling on Christian. She was a slight girl with chestnut coloured hair, a petite figure and pretty eyes. She wasn't someone who exhumed a lot of confidence which now seemed odd considering her choice of love interest.

"I'm sorry I took so long." She apologized looking at him at the same time he stared back at her intently. I frowned at the interaction, my eyes darting from Christian to Kate in time to see her roll her eyes and move towards the fridge, opening it and pulling out a bottle of wine. Ana tucked the files she held in her arm against her chest and shot me a warm smile, causing my own to appear.

"You're ready now and we should be going." He said simply, the way he spoke was odd; their interaction wasn't like you'd expect a couple to be. His tone was clipped, commanding even as he pulled his gaze from her and stepped forward again, outstretching his hand to me. I hesitated briefly before slipping my smaller hand into his much larger one. Almost instantly I feel that exhilarating shiver run through me, and it takes all my willpower to ignore the electricity his touch ignites as we shake hands. All the while I'm wondering if he feels it too but his face is an impassive mask, "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Watson."

"Likewise Mr Grey." I reply as we separate, he nods curtly, says a quiet goodbye to Kate who is looking far from happy and he guides Ana out. Nothing is said in the kitchen till the front door clicks, signalling their leaving. Finally able to breathe properly I look at Kate to find her eyeing me with suspicion "What?" I ask, my fingers still tingling from where I'd touched his. Kate though simply shook her head and proceeded to open the bottle of wine.

"Likewise Mr Grey? What did you two talk about?" she asked, settling the bottle on the side before pulling two wine glasses out from the cupboard. Shrugging my shoulders I smile, hoping to stop this before she began the '_Kavanagh Inquisition_'.

"Nothing really. He just asked what I was planning on doing after we graduate." I told her and I wasn't lying, that was pretty much the gist of the conversation. Kate though looked at me again, holding my gaze for a few moments before nodding her head and holding out a glass of wine. Taking it from her I smiled, relieved she let the matter drop. I doubt she would have taken it well if I'd outright admitted I was incredibly attracted to Christian. Not that I'd ever do anything or even could, he was with Ana.

"Well anyway here is to a fabulous night." She sang, making me laugh as we clinked our glasses together and simultaneously lifted them to our lips. My eye unconsciously drifted to the door through which Christian had left and I knew there was no denying it, that man was beautiful and he'd left a definite impression.

* * *

Suffice to say Christian Grey had definitely left his mark on me. Despite my every intention I couldn't shake him from my thoughts, he was all I thought about, even dreamt about which in itself was annoying because we'd only met once and he was with Ana. Though I'm sure I was over thinking things, perhaps it was simply due to how good-looking he was. _Yes that had to be it_. I was positive in time I'd forget all about Mr Grey and focus on something else.

My love life wasn't anything special, not that I was short on male attention, quite the opposite but there hadn't been anyone else in my life since my last breakup. Not that I was pining after my ex, I guess it just shook my confidence in men, being betrayed did that to women. Giving yourself up to someone, trusting them only to have them cheat on you was devastating. It had happened two years ago. I had moved on, maybe not onto someone else but I certainly knew I deserved better.

"_So still nothing?"_

"Not yet. Though maybe I'm being too picky you know. I'm one person I don't need that much room." I said, balancing my cheap, tacky, second hand phone which had a black and white screen between my ear and shoulder, whilst ticking yet another address off my list. _**.**_ It was now going on 5pm, I'd been here since 11am and the Seattle roads were incredibly busy with people trying to get home. Sadly I was still no closer to finding somewhere to live after I graduated even after spending most of my Monday the other end Kate sighed.

"_That's true but you don't want to just go for anywhere Jess."_Rolling my eyes I nodded my head somewhat amused at Kate's mothering tone.

"I know I know, don't worry. Say, what about Ana? You said she was back early?" I asked, glancing up and down the street before moving quickly across the busy road. Once safely on the other side I glanced down at my notebook and began walking, hearing Kate sigh again.

"_Yeah she came back Saturday morning, from what I can gather or guess they've ended things. She won't talk about it so I don't know much; to be honest she hasn't been around that much."_ She said and I had to admit I was surprised but I also felt sorry for Ana considering how smitten Kate had said Ana was with him.

"So she hasn't said why?"

"_Nope, just that it wasn't what I thought. My guess is she wanted something more serious, he didn't, seems to have hit her pretty hard though, more so than she'd admit."_ Kate said the sound of her stirring something sounded through the phone. Swapping my phone over to my left ear I nodded not really sure what to say about the whole situation. It was none of my business and I'm sure Kate had everything sorted out already that was simply the kind of person she was. However it did sound a lot of what she was thinking was pure guess work. _"Which is fair enough I guess, I'm just glad they're over there was just something about him I didn't like."_

"Yes you've said once or twice." I laughed softly, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, a nasty habit I was trying to curb. Stopping at the side of the road I listened to her laugh with a smile, glancing up the road once before my eyes caught on a familiar figure climbing out of a _familiar_ Audi. Across the street Christian Grey straightened and focused on me intensely whilst refastening the buttons on his suit. "Um, Kate let me call you back." I said my eyes focused on the man.

"_Okay Jess, stay safe."_ She said, we bid goodbye before hanging up. Already I was cursing the way my entire body seemed to hum to life, I was standing across the road from him yet every nerve ending in my body seemed to go onto red alert, flaring to life and sending tingles through me. Blowing out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding I pulled my eyes away from him and glanced up the street, waiting for the cars to stop before crossing with the other pedestrians, trying my best to remain impassive as I closed the distance between Christian and I, praying I didn't stumble or do anything stupid like that.

"Mr Grey this is a surprise." I said with a smile once I'd reached the other side of the road, coming to a stop just out of arms reach of him. Christian smirked slightly a wicked glint in his eyes as he nodded his head once, his eyes appraising me quickly and I was suddenly very self-conscious with my choice of clothing. I was dressed in a printed lace coloured pleated mini dress that touched my mid-thigh, over that I had an ivory cardigan sweater and a pair of cute brown shoe boots. Suffice to say I had no issues showing a bit of skin, mainly my legs but for some reason under his penetrating gaze I was left wishing I'd chosen jeans or something.

"A very pleasant one I'd say Jessica." He replied making me suddenly love how my name sounded coming from his lips. He locked his gaze onto mine, his expression changing to a very curious one, "Correct me if I'm wrong but you did say your move wasn't happening till after your graduation." He enquired and I smiled, holding up my pad only to have him take it from me. Fighting the smile I shrugged and indicated to the list and all the addresses crossed off.

"One of my last ditch efforts to find somewhere before graduation, I had the day off so I figured I'd have a better chance if I came down here myself. Obviously that only worked in theory; I'm hoping this last place works out." I said frowning slightly. If it didn't work out I was looking forward to a long and disappointing four hour train journey back to Vancouver. Glancing at my watch after a few moments I groaned and reached for my pad, "Speaking of, I should get going I don't want to be late." I said, slightly disappointed.

Christian though allowed me to take back my pad, but at the same time he signalled something to his driver and turned back to me. "Allow me to accompany you then, they do say an extra pair of eyes can make all the difference." He said and I found myself smiling, nodding my head. After all it would be nice to have some company; I'd been trolling through Seattle all day alone after all. "Good. Afterwards we can go for something to eat." Now the way he said that, well it sounded more like an order than a suggestion or question.

"Sounds great but I can't I have a long journey home and I don't want to miss my train." I told him as we began walking. Luckily for me the apartment I was viewing was just another street away, not far from the last place hence why I'd left them till last. Looking up at Christian I didn't miss the look of anxiousness on his face or the way his whole body had tensed up. _What was with this guy? _"Plus...Ana's a friend, so thank you but no thank you." I said, proud of myself. Ana was a friend and even though I could in no way deny the attraction I felt towards Christian, girl code stated I go nowhere near him. Personally I didn't see anything wrong with him tagging along with me now, but I drew the line at dinner.

Christian looked down at me in surprise, "Why would being friends with Ana stop you from joining me for something to eat?" he asked me softly and again I had to frown as I looked up at him. Wrinkles! I reminded myself before wiping the frown away. Then I looked at him in a way that said it should be obvious.

"Well you two were together, you've just broken up, and she's a friend. Dinner with a friend's ex is a no no." I explained tucking a lock of hair back behind my ear. Christian nodded in understanding as he looked away from me, but I didn't miss the small smile on his face as he did. "What's to smile about?" I asked him curiously, this guy certainly wasn't acting like someone who'd just broken up with his girl-friend. Ana was amazing; he should've been tearing his hair out.

"I believe there has been some misunderstanding Jessica. Ana and I were not romantically involved." He told me, the revelation made me stop walking. Christian stopped a second after turning to look at me as I gaped at him, trying to wrap my head around what he had said.

"You've been dating for the last two months..." I said frowning again. Ana disappeared to his place nearly every weekend what other reason could there be for that? Kate said Ana was really into Christian. They met at an interview and both had been taken with each other...?

"Incorrect. We've known each other for two months. It's not for me to say any more though, I'm sure Ana will explain in time, now come." He ordered again, reaching out so his hand rested on my lower back before he gently guided me forward across the road. I went along with him willingly still trying to process what he'd told me about his and Ana's relationship. The whole thing was strange and I was curious as to why Ana had allowed us all to believe she was dating him instead of telling us the truth, what could be so big? "Here we are."

Following his gaze I inclined my head up to look at the building before smiling and looking down at my pad, tapping my pen against the paper. "Okay apartment 9H...that's the eighth floor." I said, smiling as I looked up at Christian, not allowing the deep frown on his face to alter my mood. I had a good feeling about this apartment, sure the building wasn't the nicest to look at but I was one person. "You'll get wrinkles." I said, shooting him a bright smile when he looked at me sternly. Ignoring the look I got, I pushed open the door and headed inside making a bee line straight for the lift.

"Not the nicest of places." He said disapprovingly, eyeing the interior with slight distain and I rolled my eyes again, tapping my foot as I waited for the lift. No it wasn't the nicest, my dorm was probably a hell of a lot better to look at but it was in my price range. Unlike Christian I didn't have the luxury of five star hotels and probably pristine apartments. I couldn't even begin to imagine the kind of place he lived. Instead of answering I waited for the lift to open before stepping in, waiting for Christian to follow before punching in the floor number.

As the doors close I'm suddenly reminded we're alone. If possible he smells even better, his scent close to being intoxicating. My body seems to hum in approval at being so close to him and I'm tempted to reach out to him, to touch him and make sure he's real. I'm instantly reminded though I hardly know him and it's likely he doesn't have the same interest as me and by that I simply mean this insane attraction I feel towards him. No doubt a guy like this could have any girl or woman he wanted, lord knows there were a lot of them drooling over pictures of the man.

"You've gone quiet," Christian's voice broke the silence surprising me somewhat. Looking up at him I found him once again watching me and an inexplicable heat flushed through my entire body when my eyes locked with his smouldering grey ones. Catching my breath I forced a smile and shrugged as the lift chimed and the doors opened.

"Just praying this works out or I'm homeless come graduation." I told him and I wasn't lying, I had a few more days left to sort something otherwise it was me in some motel or bumming on someone's couch. Christian didn't say anything and for that I was thankful, his voice, his smell everything about him made my head all fuzzy and right now I needed it clear. Moving down the hallway I was painfully aware of Christian following me and I struggled to focus on anything else, in fact I almost bypassed the very apartment I was here to look at. With a slight chuckle I caught myself and backtracked a few steps before shooting a smile at a still impassive looking Christian and knocked on the door, smiling when it was pulled open.

"Miss Watson?" an older greying man answered the door, smiling brightly at me as he pushed his glasses up his crooked nose before he cast a look at Christian. Nodding my head I smiled and stepped over the threshold when he indicated for us to come inside.

"You must Mr Brooks." I said with a smile, tucking my hair behind my ear only realizing now how having Christian here had been better in theory. Already I could tell he didn't approve of the apartment so I avoided looking at him and instead focused on Mr Brooks.

"That I am dear, now come let's give you the tour I'm sure your days been as long as mine." He suggested and I had to nod my head, already feeling exhaustion creeping in, all I craved now was a hot cocoa and my lumpy single bed. Mr Brooks smiled warmly at me, before turning and waving his hands, "Well as you can see we have the kitchen here overlooking the living area..."

At first glance it was a spacious apartment but maybe that was down to the hardwood flooring making it appear as though there was more room than there actually was. The kitchen sat directly to my left already furnished with a black fridge/freezer combo, a cooker with a microwave over and a breakfast bar that I imagined would only be able to sit two with overhanging cupboards as well as more cupboards and small drawers below the counter. Just off the open kitchen was the rest of the spacious den namely the living area and small area reserved for the small dining table. Two French doors overlooked the street below.

"It's pretty." I said with a smile, it was small but I did like it. There was more than enough room for someone like me. Looking over my shoulder at Christian I couldn't fight the smirk; he wasn't doing a very good job at hiding his distaste. "You know if you don't want to be here you can go. I'm a big girl I can do this alone." I told him as Mr Brooks walked off. Christian looked at me sharply before shaking his head and taking my hand in his, his cool fingers wrapping around my own as he began following Mr Brooks leaving me to tag behind. I felt the electricity pulsate through me as my heart rate speeds up to an insane pace.

_Surely he could feel that?_

Shaking my head to try and rid myself of any fuzziness I blew out a breath, forcing myself to focus on my surroundings and I couldn't fight the smile. We'd entered the bathroom, which was again a good size with a combined bath and shower, over the sink sat a large wall mirror and beneath two more cupboards for any storage. Following both Christian and Mr Brooks, not really taking in any of what they said I allowed my eyes to linger on the large walk in wardrobe just outside the bathroom before focusing on the bedroom we had just entered. Carpeted floor and a reasonable size, it was perfect. I already knew I wouldn't be changing anything about the colour scheme, rich warm colours just sat right with me.

A few more minutes passed and a price was settled on, luckily the rent was only slightly over what I'd been hoping to pay but still low enough for me to afford. After departing to get the forms and lease for me to sign Mr Brooks left Christian and I alone. Christian had been scarily quiet the for a few minutes now and I have to admit it was slightly awkward so when I was finally able to pry my hand from his, I went on another tour of the apartment, taking in everything about my new home.

"If money is an issue I want to help. Find you some place safer." Rolling my eyes I pushed away from the bedroom window to see Christian stepping into the room his trademark frown firmly in place. For some unknown reason his offer to help me out with money irritated me. This place was perfect, maybe not compared to what he was used to but for someone in my situation, just graduating, living alone and new to the city it was a hell of a find and I loved it.

"Thanks but no. Look I like it, it's rather spacious and I'm only one person I don't need anything bigger. Plus I can afford it." I told him, giving him a warm smile. Despite my assurance there was still a worried look on his face that threw me. _Was he worried about me?_ Why did I get giddy at the thought he was? That maybe I was important enough to worry about? Realizing I was probably reading too much into it I pushed aside those thoughts trying to quell the disappointment that he may not.

"I want to Jessica. You don't belong somewhere like this." He said and this time I couldn't fight the roll of my eyes. The way he spoke made it sound like this place was a dive; in reality it was beautiful, to me anyway so I was growing annoyed. We couldn't all afford whatever grand apartment he lived in. Running my fingers through my hair I shrugged.

"This is exactly where I belong, Christian. Thank you for the offer but I don't need your help." I said softly though maybe it was a little snippier than I had intended. Ignoring that dangerous glint in his eyes I straightened my shoulders, kept my head high, proud about finding the apartment and began to move forward my steps full of purpose as I went to move past him. As my body brushed past Christian's though I felt myself pulled back as a long fingered hand wrapped around my upper arm, causing me to spin around, my body crashing into his making me gasp. Startled I looked up, my eyes locking with Christian's, marvelling at the storm seemingly brewing in those beautiful grey hues.

Conflict and...I couldn't place the other emotion but I didn't care. Right now his scent invaded all my senses making my head fuzzy, causing my heart to pound erratically against my chest. I was sure I'd stopped breathing and the world around me disappeared as Christian's head lowered, my body leaning into his, my head tilting upwards to meet his. Close enough that the tips of our noses touched I felt ready to explode with anticipation when a voice shattered the moment.

"Just a few forms for you to sign my dear and we can finally give you those keys." Mr Brooks called out as he re-entered the apartment. Christian moved back from me so fast, I stumbled forward slightly from the abruptness. Looking at him in surprise I was shocked to see such a look of fury on his face one he quickly masked, his expression, not even his eyes giving anything away. In less than a few seconds he had gone from a man I'd been ready to kiss to a cool, emotionless stranger. He wouldn't even look at me, in fact he quickly and tensely moved past me and out of the bedroom leaving my head spinning with the turn of events and the crushing knowledge that he probably didn't want me. What _must he think of me?_ Leaning in to kiss him, a guy I barely knew. A guy who up until 30 minutes ago I'd assumed was dating my friend.

_Idiot!_

Taking a calming breath to steady my nerves and quell some of the humiliation I felt I headed back out of the room, following his footsteps only to realize when I reached the kitchen area that the only person here aside from me, was Mr Brooks. Christian was nowhere to be found, "You're friend just left my dear..." Mr Brooks kindly informed me, giving me a look of sympathy.

My eyes darted to the partially open door and I felt a rush of emotion wash over me. Yes, he really didn't like me in that way! Feeling the sting of rejection I bit down on my lip determined not to get too in my head over this. It hurt yes but as was life, Christian was gorgeous and I couldn't deny the attraction I felt to him but I would never cry over a near kiss and quick exit. It was for the best anyway, two times we'd met and I'd felt myself getting too involved. No, he did us both a favour I think. _I hope_.

There was too much going on for me to waste time being upset. Graduation was a few days away, I was moving to the city, was about to secure an apartment. Things were beginning to fall into place. Falling for a guy I barely knew, someone like Christian Grey would just complicate the plan I had set in mind. I had to remember that. So with a smile I looked at Mr Brooks allowing my excitement over the apartment mask the sting I still felt. Practically bouncing on my heels I clapped my hands together.

"Okay, where do I sign?"

* * *

_**Well, suffice to say the reaction I got for the first chapter off a few people was upsetting, especially since I clearly stated it was an original and Jessica was his love interest. For some reason people who hated OC's still read it which I found strange and I've received a heap load of PM's too, some nice but a lot not so nice. Let me just say again this is not a cheating fic, I didn't want to include Ana's reasoning for spending time with Christian for a few more chapters but I've had it outlined for chapter three so hopefully you will like that. I hope. They're not romantically involved it'll become clearer next chapter. **_

_**Anyway I did have some lovely reviewers. I just wanted to let you know that you guys made me smile and encouraged me to keep on with this story. You are all so wonderful, thank you so much. I am in love with the storyline outlined for this story; it's going to be fun. Now onto your guys review replies. **_

_monie34 – Thank you for your review hun and glad you liked the chapter. Hope this one warrants another sign of approval from you! Thank you for being the first review for this story to make me smile. Thank you!_

_CA 4eva – Thank you for your review hun, much appreciated. Ana and Christian are fantastic, but OC's have always fascinated me and I just wanted to experiment with this story. Hope you like this chapter too!_

_kaysway – Thanks for the review hun! I've noticed the number of people who can't stand CG with anyone but Ana. I will admit the response this chapter got upset me but not enough for me to stop writing. I love this story, I love Jessica and the journey her and Christian are set to go on has me excited. Thank you for such a positive review though hun you really made me smile. Hope this chapter is one you like!_

_Meigs47 – she's not going to steal CG and ruin any friendship hun. Christian and Ana as stated were not and have never been together romantically. Thank you for the review!_

_sheena16 – I have every intention of carrying on with this story hun, I love it and I'm very excited by it and hope you guys are too. Should be a fun journey. Thank you for such a lovely review, hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Grey Steel fan – we spoke via PM so you got a better understanding of what I had planned. It's not how you thought at all and now you know. Thank you for your review and for your compliment in regards to this story via PM. Much appreciated!_

_Free2fall – Thank you for a warm review hun. Yes it was stated in the summary but nothing I can do about the haters, just got to remember all you lovely people are out there enjoying this story as much as I do writing it. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Guest – I really wish I knew who you were. Your review was detailed and yes it was stated in the summary. I have every intention of continuing and I'm hoping you guys see this as a complete original in a lot of ways. It's my own spin on the FSOG series, just like every story on this site. Thank you for your review hun, much appreciated!_

_Shellbean – I different perspective is always fun to explore I think I've done it with all my stories, it's what everyone on this site does when they write fanfics, so thank you for that hun. So happy to have your review and hope you enjoy this chapter too!_

_MrsLeona – Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Your review made me smile so much. I'm so happy you love the story so far and Jessica too. I adore her character and I'm enjoying everything about her so far, she's original and someone I'm excited to see on this journey. There's a lot ahead of her, some good and a lot bad. Ana is involved but not heavily and her role will be explained in the next chapter though she's not in any way with Christian is she were as a rule Jessica would stay away. I won't be discouraged because of reviewers like you, you make this all worth the few hate messages I get so thank you hun again and I really hope you enjoy this chapter as well! Hope to hear from you soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
_

**_Enrique Iglesias - Tonight_**

"You did what?"

I sunk back into the sofa cringing slightly but keeping my head low, avoiding looking at Kate who now stood in front of me looking livid and quite dangerous. So much for full disclosure and open-mindedness between us, she really wasn't taking what I'd just told her well. A conversation which had began as a celebration over finding my apartment quickly turned into this when she found out about Christian.

Suffice to say the near kiss played heavily on my mind upon returning back home. If I was honest I was in two minds about whether or not to tell Kate because one part of me craved advice from my best friend and the other side of me just kept saying it had been nothing. If that were true though then why was it still replaying over and over in my head? And why only last night did I dream that there had been no interruption and we had in fact kissed? Surely if it meant nothing it wouldn't be affecting me this much right? Or was I turning out to be one of those pathetic little girls who swooned over drop dead gorgeous men, men that were amazing to look at but not the kind of men you could be with but still you craved them? If that was the case then I was thoroughly disappointed in myself for being so shallow.

Sure Christian Grey was beautiful in that god like way of his and sure there was a certain something about him I found kind of a turn on but that still didn't explain why he affected me so much. It wasn't right and I didn't like it, I didn't like how much he had invaded my mind after so little time. Maybe I had been single for longer than normal, perhaps that's why this attraction to him felt so intense, because he wasn't my type. Usually I found myself attracted to the more nerdy guys and I'm not talking the stereotypical nerds I'm talking about the guys who were smart, more aloof, funny and extremely easy to be yourself with. Guys like Elliot who were good-looking but someone you immediately felt at ease around. With Christian it was the opposite, around him everything was heightened, he was intoxicating, just his mere presence sent my head awhirl and I'd never experienced that before. It was a little unnerving.

"Please tell me you're kidding. Please tell me you weren't stupid enough to kiss him!" Kate yelled at me, making me once again wince before I looked up at her. Yes, she definitely wasn't taking any of this well at all and it was innocent, well aside from the near kiss but that's all it had been, a near kiss.

"Kate it wasn't like that, we didn't kiss he just tagged along with me to look at my new apartment." I told her, hating the fact I now felt like a child being scolded by her Mother. Kate scoffed and shook her head; turning away from me and walking over to the window before turning back to me, crossing her arms over her chest that stony look still on her face.

"What made you think it'd be a good idea to take him along Jess? Did you not think about how Ana would feel?" she asked, throwing her arm out to the side, indicating to the hallway when she said Ana's name. The other brunette was in her room apparently and more than likely able to hear everything Kate was yelling, subtly really wasn't a strong suit of Kate's. Rolling my eyes I shook my head standing up to look at her, it wasn't my place to say anything about Ana and Christian's relationship or lack thereof so all Kate was seeing was my near kiss with Ana's ex.

"He asked and I didn't see a problem with it..." I started only to be cut off mid sentence when she laughed and shook her head,

"Babe him and Ana have just broken up, you should have ignored him on principle. A near kiss is a big deal and that's exactly how Ana's going to see it." She told me and I bit down on my lip, crossing my arms tightly over my chest. I was completely at a loss of how to defend myself because she was right in a way, even if Ana and Christian weren't together he wasn't someone I should have been allowing myself to get too close to.

"Actually it's not."

Both Kate and I turned quickly in surprise, stunned to find Ana stood in the doorway to the living room dressed in a comfortable pair of light blue jeans and white shirt. Her blue eyes wide and her beautiful brunette hair had been parted into two pig-tails giving her an almost childlike innocence. She smiled at us both as she crossed her arms over her chest, mirroring our stances as her gaze began drifting between us both before landing on Kate.

"You're not the quietest when you're ranting." She said jokingly and I couldn't fight the smile, Ana was right there. Kate scowled and un-crossed her arms before sighing. "Look I overheard everything and well, I figured it was about time I was honest." She stated quietly moving further into the room and I held my breath thinking I was pretty sure I knew what she was going to say.

"About what?" Kate asked Ana as the other girl sat down on the sofa, curling her legs beneath her. Kate sat beside her and I hovered somewhat awkwardly in the centre of the room before finally sitting down on the chair off to the side.

Ana clasped her hands together, staring at them intently and I had to admit I was more so intrigued now than I had been when Christian had told me they weren't together. Ana looked up and took a breath shooting a small smile at me before glancing over at Kate who was staring at her with a furrowed brow.

"At the interview 2 months ago, Christian and I...well we got to talking as you know him eventually turning the questions onto me. Um, we spoke about what I had planned, for after graduation and I told him that I wanted to go into publishing, I mentioned SID and my interview with them in a week. For some reason my idea about eBooks came up and he seemed really intrigued, agreeing with me that something like that could boost the profit of any publishing company." Ana explained and I had to agree, almost everything was being done online nowadays upgrading your company to include eBooks would no doubt do wonders for profit.

"Then we had the photo shoot with Jose, at which time he came to me as you know with a proposition of sorts. He'd invested in a small yet profitable publishing company in Italy and told me that he wanted me to work there as commissioning editor." She explained, pausing long enough to look at me and Kate. I sat with my mouth hanging open in shock; Kate had pretty much the same expression. Commissioning Editor, at 21 years old, _blimey he had that much faith in someone he barely knew?_ Ana took a breath before continuing, ignoring the goldfish looks she was receiving from her friends.

"Honestly it was completely out of the blue but Christian says the business whilst doing well, it could be doing better and for some insane reason he believes I could help boost its profit, like with creating an eBook side to the business. It's completely insane I know, Italy, me, practically running a publishing business this is what I've always wanted I'm just getting there a lot sooner than I'd expected." She finished lamely, wringing her fingers together as she looked between us, her gaze lingering on the unusually silent Kate. The blonde shook her head and held up a hand, her brow furrowed, still obviously trying to work something out.

"Italy that's insane!" she exclaimed, combing her fingers through her hair as she looked at me and then back to Ana. "I don't get it though, how long have you known?" she asked, Ana smiled sheepishly and shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Well for the last two months pretty much, he asked but I didn't accept till about a month ago after talking with my Dad." Ana replied, chewing down on her lip a habit we both seemed to possess. "Since I said yes we've spent the weekends talking, making arrangements, drawing up plans for the company, expanding and such, I've also been trying to locate with Christian's help an apartment over there." Kate nodded slowly and it was clear to see she was still stunned by the news, as was I but I knew out of the pair of us this would be affecting her more than me considering how close her and Ana had become over the last four years.

"So you're going to Italy?" she asked quietly, her eyes fixed on the brunette beside her. Ana nodded her head smiling softly. "When do you leave?"

"Straight after graduation, you know the sooner I get there the sooner I can get myself settled and familiarize myself with everything." Ana answered, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Kate's eyes watered and she quickly reached forward pulling Ana into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you're leaving and so soon, it's all happening so fast!" Kate said and she was right, it was happening extremely fast and in another way it was completely mind-blowing. I guess to Ana though it wasn't so fast since she'd had a little longer to process all this life changing news.

"It is but it's exciting too you know, being thrown straight in at the deep end." Ana replied with a smile as she and Kate parted, I smiled at the pair and shook my head,

"Italy as well, color me jealous where about are you going?" I asked intrigued, honestly Italy was one of my many dream destinations. Ana looked at me and the excitement in her eyes suddenly burst to life, I suddenly became aware of how hard it must have been for her to hold this in and keep it too herself for so long.

"Florence, I've only seen pictures but it looks incredible." Ana said with a bright smile, one you couldn't help but return, feeling the excitement radiating off her.

"So you and Christian...?" Kate trailed off, obviously stuck on this revelation, funny; I'd been exactly the same only yesterday. Ana slowly shook her head and I didn't miss the look she gave me almost knowing with a touch of...sympathy?

"We were never together, you just assumed and until I was ready to tell you about all of this I let you believe it. I guess it was easier and before you mention it I didn't spend my weekends there, a couple yes as it was easier but most weekends I was here; alone you were the one away with Elliot so you knew no different." Ana explained, shooting Kate a warm smile. I'll admit for a time there was a definite attraction but that was all, we're completely platonic,"

"Okay...I guess." Kate replied and I was stunned, this was the first time she'd been almost speechless and I found it hilarious, this was definitely a first. Ana smiled and looked around, clapping her hands together.

"Back to the matter that brought me in here though..." Ana started and I felt my face flush a slight pink as Kate shifted on the sofa. I didn't need to look at her to know she wasn't happy with the near kiss, hence why I hid from her the attraction I felt to Christian; worried she'd probably hate me. "Do you like Christian?" Ana asked me bluntly, making me stop and just stare at her in surprise; she was direct and straight to the point that had never happened before where Ana was concerned before.

Tucking my hair back behind my ear I looked from Ana to Kate warily before sighing, "I guess I think he's pretty good looking and he's uh..." I trailed off as an image of Christian popped into my head, an image of the two of us and suddenly I was taken back to that moment in the apartment. I could almost feel the heat from his own body seeping through into my skin as our lips moved ever steadily closer together, so close we almost...

"Oh my god you are attracted to him!" Kate exclaimed and I was roughly dragged from my spontaneous day dream. Flushing scarlet I looked at Ana to see her chuckling, "Damn that man and his good looks." Kate scoffed; shaking her head obviously not happy to find out that just when she'd thought one friend was free of Mr Grey, she finds out the other friend is attracted to him. Biting down on my lip I forced a tight smile suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, which for me was a first, I was usually so at home here. Glancing at my watch I stood.

"Anyway I should get going I still have a tonne of packing to do and I'd rather not have to suffer through it tomorrow when we should be celebrating!" I sang as I stood. As part of tradition the night before graduation on campus, was usually spent with all graduating students piled into bar. One last hoorah so to speak where we all celebrated the night before the rest of our lives I guess, maybe a little dramatic but hey, we were still young and it'd be nice to spend one more night celebrating that.

Kate nodded forcing a smile onto her face and I could see she was worried, or was it angry? Either way she wasn't too thrilled with me but knowing Kate by tomorrow she'd be over it and we'd be having fun, Ana though stood. "I'll see you to the door." She said surprising me, considering this place was almost like my second home, I'd never needed to be walked to the door. Waving in Kate's direction I followed Ana to the now open front door and stepped outside, ready to bid her goodbye only to have the other brunette follow me out, closing the door over behind her.

"Sorry about the dramatics I just wanted to talk to you away from Kate, it's clear to see how she feels about Christian." She chuckled and I nodded my head, considering the blonde was marrying into the family she sure as hell didn't make it a secret she didn't approve of Christian. Ana ran her fingers through her hair before sighing softly. "Look it's none of my business of course but I've gotten to know Christian at least as much as he will allow me to know him and he's different to most guys Jessica."

"I've noticed that." I commented, I didn't get like this with most guys but I knew she was referring to him as a person. Ana chuckled and nodded her head before fixing her wide eyes onto me again.

"I just wanted to tell you to make sure you're careful. I saw it, that day in the kitchen that look you two shared the attraction was obvious from the get go on both sides." She told me and I fought the urge to scoff not believing Christian was attracted to me; he sure hadn't acted like it the other day. "Christian's charming, he's handsome but there's something about him I can't put my finger on, almost dangerous you know?"

I nodded my head, I did know. There was something so dangerously enticing about him, almost like you knew you shouldn't but you couldn't help but want to get closer. Like a moth to a flame, you knew you'd more than likely be burnt but you couldn't fight it, you needed to get closer. "I don't have any plans to get closer to Grey Ana, besides once I'm in Seattle I'll have work, there'll be no time for near kisses with attractive CEO's." I told her, half joking glad my smile didn't falter when I said that. As the words slipped from my lips I felt a nagging sickly feeling in my stomach at the thought of not seeing him again.

_Damn this was ridiculous!_

Ana smiled at me, almost knowingly and nodded her head before taking a step back. "Whatever you say Jess, I'll see you tomorrow." She said. Quickly bidding her goodnight I made my escape and descended the steps and moved onto the street, inhaling the cool night air. Closing my eyes I forced all thoughts of Christian Grey away, determined to prove Ana and that knowing smile of hers wrong. Blowing out a breath I opened my eyes smiled and began my walk to the next street, hopefully to catch a cab back to campus before the damned rain began again.

* * *

Finally the night before Graduation Day was here and I couldn't have felt more relieved or happier. One last night together as a class celebrating the eve of our first step out into the real world. It seemed so daunting getting ready to leave. For four years we'd studied together, partied together and just enjoyed every single part of being young and to think after this we were supposed to grow up and take charge of our lives, well it was scary. It was like leaving high school all over again. On the other hand though I couldn't wait, it was exciting we were finally at the stage high school and college had been prepping us for and I was moving closer to my dream. At least I hoped I was.

Today though was all about getting trashed, waking up tomorrow morning bright and early and regretting the previous night's activities. Hopefully the Graduation Ceremony wouldn't be completely full of hung-over graduates like last year. No, I think we were all sensible enough to know when we'd reached our limits.

"We have more margaritas!" Kate sang as she returned from the bar placing another pitcher of the heavily tequila based drink in the centre of the table. She was dressed similar to me with a dark cami, skinny jeans, heels and her beautiful blonde hair tied up into a messy bun. Me, well I was dressed in a comfortable pair of low-rise dark jeans, a white high-low tank top that I adored simply due to how it fell, a pair of three inch black heels and my chocolate curls hung loose around my shoulders, though tonight they had an added slightly tousled out of bed look to them.

I felt good. Though that was no doubt partly due to the drink, the atmosphere here tonight was incredible, contagious even. Ana who was not only celebrating her last night as a student but her last night here with us at least for a while, tomorrow after graduation she was set to be leaving us and although it was incredibly sad for Kate especially it was terribly exciting and partly what we were drinking to tonight.

"There's no way I can drink any more without needing to be carried out." Ana exclaimed, hiding her glass as Kate tried to top it up. The slightly intoxicated blonde scoffed and shook her head,

"Be reckless Ana!" she told her friend, holding the pitcher out to Ana tempting her. Smirking I nodded my head, taking a sip of my own topped up drink,

"Yeah Ana join us on the dark side it's fun!" I told her teasingly feeling slightly intoxicated myself but not enough to worry about paying for it in the morning. I was lucky to know my limits, didn't mean I didn't at times push those limits. I was still young, getting drunk and dancing the night away was all part of the deal sometimes.

Somewhere between my teasing comment, Levi's arrival, and the role of Ana's eyes Kate had topped up Ana's glass before sitting down and picking up her phone a tell tale smile spreading over her face. It didn't take two guesses to figure out who was texting her, there was only one person who could put a smile like that on her face and she was lucky enough to call that man her fiance. Again I found myself hoping I one day found the guy who could put that same smile on my own face. As if on cue, steely eyes appeared at the forefront of my mind and I had to force away the memory of them.

"That the future Mr Kavanagh?" I asked having to shout over the music. Kate looked up laughing softly as she nodded her head, that smitten look shining brightly in her eyes.

"Yeah, I sent him that group picture of us all, said he wants to come down and join in the fun, should be here any minute." She told me having to shout as equally loud an excited glint in her eyes. Shaking my head I laughed my mind referring back to the group photo we'd taken only half an hour ago, me, Kate, Ana, Jose, Levi, Greg and Derek. The last three worked with Kate on the paper, sweet guys though I'm sure Levi was still sore that Kate was getting married as proven when his smiling face contorted into a scowl at the mention of the lovable guy that was Kate's fiance.

It seemed as well; as far as Kate and I were concerned her annoyance with me and this attraction to Christian Grey had been forgotten about, much to my immense relief. The longer she lingered on something the longer I ended up thinking about it and aside from graduation tomorrow I knew I'd likely never see Christian again and if I ignored the slight pang in my chest by thinking that I was actually okay. As I made a move to reply to her comment about Elliot a familiar song began blasting from the speakers and my eyes lit up.

Seeing my instant reaction Kate laughed clapping her hands and cheering me on as I stood up, downed the rest of my margarita quickly and hurried out onto the dance floor leaving my friends behind as '_Friday I'm in love_' by The Cure kicked off. I easily weaved my way through the crowd, swaying my hips my body moving in time to the incredible music now pulsating through the air. If there was one thing I loved more than baking it was music, music was a passion I adored it. Like Ana loved to lose herself in a good book, I loved to lose myself in music or just dance the night away with people who loved a good beat as much as me.

The music seemed to vibrate through my body as my hips, my arms my entire self moved of its own accord in response to all around it. I was fully aware of one set of eyes on me. Jamie Mitchell, a fellow business classmate who'd asked me out on more than one occasion over the last 2 years and each time I'd shot him down. He was relentless though and if I was honest, I felt happy that after tomorrow I wouldn't see him ever again, something about him made me nervous and not in the same way I found myself nervous around Christian. No, this was different and I couldn't explain why there was simply something off about him.

Chancing a look up I casually glanced towards the bar my eyes skimming over where he stood, leaning back against the bar a bottle in his hand as he watched me. He was handsome of course, wavy black hair that fell to his shoulders, shockingly green eyes, fair skin, broad shoulders, a physique most would crave but he was unsettling.

As the song changed I looked towards the table I'd previously occupied hoping maybe Kate had seen and would mount some sort of 'two's safer than one' rescue dance but no. Kate was still sat at the table but this time Elliot was by her side, his strong arm around her shoulders, holding her close as he kissed her forehead tenderly. I smiled softly again though as my eyes shifted a little to the left I felt my movements tense and my heart skip a beat.

There sat at the table in my seat, watching me with a burning intensity was Christian Grey! Even under the pulsating, ever changing lights I didn't miss the dark look on his face as he took a side long glance in Jamie's direction. Possibly wondering who he was and why he was watching me. Though in my mind the better question would be, 'what the hell he was doing here?' Suddenly the almost kiss flashed to the forefront of my mind as did the memory of how it had felt being so close to him, how his scent had driven my senses in to over-drive and I had to close my eyes and turn my back to him.

My body seemed to scream in protest but I was determined not to let him affect me like this anymore, especially after he'd so rudely ran away. Flashing red lights appeared as admonition whenever I saw him; maybe it was time to start heading that warning. I didn't want complicated and that's exactly what I knew it'd be like with him. Maybe I was over-thinking again; maybe I was reading too deep into something simply in my mind, the point was I wasn't sure I wanted to risk it. Cursing inwardly as I realized I was still thinking on it all I shook my head and swayed my hips more n time to the music, my hands moving up, combing through my hair as I danced trying to get lost in the music again.

As I moved I kept my eyes closed, feeling not only the calming effects of the alcohol but the dancing and found myself beginning to have fun again. Though the moment was immediately dashed when I felt a pair of hands work their way around my waist, gripping my sides as a body moved behind mine. I tensed instinctively and stopped moving as I felt warm breath against my ear. "You look so hot."

_Jamie_. Swallowing down the bile that began to rise in my throat I made to move out of his grip only to have his hold on me tighten. "Jamie back off." I told him firmly, no matter how many times I told him I wasn't interested he refused to let up, now being no exception. Instead he pressed his hips against mine and a shudder ran through my body, "Jamie..."

Suddenly I felt him back off rather abruptly and I turned only to see Christian stood between Jamie and I, his body tensed and poised scowling at Jamie. "It's in your best interest to leave. Now," he said coldly not once taking his eyes off Jamie and despite the situation I couldn't fight the small smile. Jamie however looked livid and hesitated almost like he was going to protest but seemed to think better of it and took a step back.

"Whatever man." He said, obviously trying to recapture some of his dignity before turning on his heel and stalking out the bar. Blowing out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding I looked up at Christian to see him looking down at me, looking down at me with an unreadable expression. Shooting him a wary smile I nervously tucked my back behind my ears, why the hell did I become such a nervous little school girl around him?

"Thank you. He's never been one to take a hint." I said lamely with a shrug of my shoulders. Me on the other hand, I could take a hint, as evidenced by the '_almost kiss_' and his hasty departure. Now, stood in front of him I was beginning to realize just how sore I was about that. He hadn't even given me a goodbye, he just took off.

"I suppose it didn't help with the way you were moving." He commented, his tone almost sounded disapproving with a hint of something else. Bristling slightly I crossed my arms over my chest, I wasn't moving in a way that was wrong, I was dancing, I was having fun. Jamie was a letch.

"It's called dancing; it isn't my fault if he can't keep his hands to himself." I pointed out. I wasn't about to be judge dancing the way I did if that's what he was in fact doing. Though the way his steely grey eyes seemed to sweep over me said different and I shifted under his gaze once again. _Damn how did he do that? _One look and all I felt like doing was melting against him.

"This is true. Though you were mesmerizing to watch," he said, throwing me completely off balance. He'd found me mesmerizing to watch? The same man who'd ran out on me only days previous, he was definitely confusing. Opening my mouth to reply and tell him as such just how confusing he was being a body collided with mine from behind and I was knocked forward, and quicker than possible Christian's hands were on my hips steadying me, our bodies touching and closer than ever.

I inhale sharply, his intoxicating scent invading my senses once more consuming them. Nothing was said; Christian seemed surprised too by the sudden proximity of our bodies. I was in his arms and I was sure he'd be able to feel the pounding of my heart against his chest; it was beating so erratically I was sure any second now it'd burst out of my chest. For what felt like the longest time we stared into each other's eyes and I found myself sinking into those blazing eyes of his, wanting nothing more than to simply get lost in them, lost in all of him.

My eyes flickered down to his lips and I found I wanted to kiss. I wanted to feel those perfectly sculptured lips moving against my own. I can feel his breathing quicken as his chest moves against mine and I look up into his eyes again, his gaze darkening as he focuses on my lips. This is it! A voice in my head screams as we seem to move forward a fraction, my head tilting slightly to meet his when the moment is very suddenly and abruptly shattered by none other than Christian himself. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, his steadying hands on my waist slipping away as he puts some space between us.

When his eyes open I can see resolve there and I fight down the urge to scream. Not again! My body seems to vibrate in frustration as I look back at him and I feel like such a fool for getting so close again. "Jessica I'm sorry, you should stay away from me." He says his eyes searching mine; no doubt he can see the frustration there flare up even more from his words. _Stay away from him?_ He came to me..._twice!_

Humiliation seems to wash over me. Again I imagined something that wasn't there, or did I? Surely if he hadn't have wanted to we wouldn't have gotten that close. Still it was the second time and as well as feeling humiliated I felt frustrated and annoyed. Twice he'd brushed me off and twice I'd allowed him to, what the hell was wrong with me lately? Shaking my head I glanced towards the table then back to Christian. "If that's how you want it. Excuse me." I said and before I can say anything else or begin to ramble as I so often do when nervous I brushed past him, beyond happy I stayed steady on my heels as I approached the table. "Guys I'm off, I'll see you tomorrow." I say, not waiting for a reply before I grab my bag, throw a half hearted wave at them and make a quick beeline for the exit. Kate had been locked around Elliot and Ana was nowhere to be seen so it was doubtful anyone had realized I'd gone anyway.

Stepping out into the cool air I finally allow myself to breathe, taking a moment to gather my bearings and assess if I'm okay to walk back to the dorms. Realizing I'm okay and disappointedly rather sober compared to the drunks around me I begin my walk. Running my fingers through my hair I shake my head, frustrated with myself and the man currently plaguing my thoughts. _Stay away from him?_ Why was he in my bar then or at least why had he come with Elliot? It didn't make sense and at the risk of sounding like a child, I didn't think it was fair. I was confused all the time since we'd met and I didn't like it one bit.

"Jessica. Stop,"

I hesitated upon hearing him calling out my name, thinking I was imagining things I glanced over my shoulder and rolled my eyes as I stepped onto the pavement, continuing walking despite his commanding tone when he'd told me to stop. "Not now Christian." I sighed, applauding myself my steps stayed steady, unwavering as I moved. Then again a hand on my arm tugs me back sharply and I gasp as I'm spun around, pushed backwards, my back hitting the cool stone wall behind me.

With wide eyes I looked up to see Christian and the intensity in his gaze seared right through me. As he moved closer still, I felt his hips press against mine, I had no room to breathe as his body curved over mine trapping me. "Never walk away from me." There was a dangerous edge to his voice and whilst I'd normally throw back at him the double standards of that command, I couldn't deny the surge of arousal that coursed through me from his words. Desire surged, encouraged by the heat and powerful presence of the man now pressed against me. My tongue flicked out against my suddenly dry lips and Christian growled.

Quicker than a flash his fingers flexed around my waist, his others threading through my hair, pulling at the silky strands as he tilted my head and his mouth crashed against mine bruising them with the intensity of the intensity of the action. I was stunned, pleasantly so as the desire I'd felt seemed to explode within me and without hesitation I'm kissing him back. His lips were firm and demanding though at the same time gentle, passionate and I sighed against him as his tongue dipped inside my mouth. I'd been kissed before but this was different, this was something louder and more explosive than I'd felt before.

I dropped my bag to the pavement, not caring as my hands moved to his hair, my fingers combing through the silky strands tugging him closer still. Christian growled against my lips, deepening the kiss. My heart pounded against my chest as he moved against me and I became aware of every hard inch of his what I could only assume was an incredible body. Heat pooled to the apex of my thighs as his hand slipped down my jean clad thigh in a possessive glide, igniting the fire within me. I wanted this man more than I had wanted anything else before and I wanted him here and now.

Abruptly though the kiss ended quicker than it had began when Christian tore his lips from mine. I gasp my head spinning as I stare back at Christian. His chest was heaving, his face hard and his gaze heated, determined as he ran his fingers through his hair. My eyes closed, severing our connection as I took a breath swallowing a lung full of air to try and regain some of the composure I'd lost. I bit down on my lip, opened my eyes and began straightening my clothes. "You seem to enjoy screwing around with my head." I commented, happy I'd found my voice.

"Believe me that's not my intention." He murmured and I finally found the courage to look back at him, my face flushed a light pink. Still the arousal I felt pulsated through my body and I couldn't deny that even now with space between us, I still wanted him. Badly. "But that cannot happen again, not like that."

I frowned, looking back at him. Seriously? My head was spinning, what the hell was he doing? Shaking my head I crouched low to pick up my bag. "And there you go again." I replied standing up, beginning to feel frustrated by this confusing man. He wanted me I know he did; I could feel his want when we'd kissed, when he'd been so tightly pressed against me. "You tell me to stay away from you then kiss me like that Christian, that's not fair..."

Christian's finger pressed against my lips shutting me up instantly. "Don't. I only meant to say it can't happen like this again. Jessica I wasn't lying when I said you should stay away from me but it's me who can't stay away from you even knowing once you find out the truth you may run." He sighed shaking his head making me frown again as I looked back at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked, fighting against the urge to smile brightly over the fact he had admitted he couldn't stay away from me. Why would he think I'd run though? Christian smiled slightly, his index finger running over my bottom lip before he pulled back his hand.

"You'll find out tomorrow when you join me in Seattle." He said, more a fact than him asking me and I wasn't sure how I felt about him not even bothering to ask me. I couldn't go with him though, tomorrow was Graduation and then I'd be moving to Seattle the next day. "Until I get your written consent to do so I won't touch you again, I'm sorry I lost control like I did just now."

"I'm not." I felt my face flush, surprising myself with my words. Christian inhaled sharply and I watched his eyes darken slightly. He steps forward invading my personal space again and making my heart race dangerously, his scent once again invading my senses. Was he going to kiss me again? I wanted him to, more than anything.

"I want you as mine Jessica and I'm a man who always gets what he wants." He said and I had no doubt he was telling the truth but he had me. Or he could have me all he had to do was say, why did he seem to think I'd walk away? I was pulled from my musings when he lifted his hand again, his thumb brushing against my bottom lip a fire blazing in his eyes as he did so. "We'll leave straight after the ceremony. Until then."

With that he leaves, he just leaves me standing here against the wall feeling more aroused than ever before and from only one kiss? I watch him leave, striding across the car park his steps full of purpose, with a confidence I actually envied. Lifting my hand I touched my lips lightly and shook my head, squirming slightly from the ache I felt in the lower part of my body. "You are so screwed Watson." I muttered, watching Christian till he climbed into his car, the door being closed by his driver. Still flushed I closed my eyes and turned away, trying to maintain the composure he'd completely shaken as I began walking once more, eagerly counting down the hours till I saw him again.

_I was definitely in trouble!_

* * *

_**Internet went down so I've been completely cut off for the last week, suffice to say I've had nothing else to do but write. Only thing I couldn't do was post sadly but here it is finally, Chapter Three and I hope you guys like it, it was certainly fun to write. **_

_**Some may think they got to the kiss quick but look at it this way, they met a week ago. So in reality, they're relationship is still moving a hell of a lot slower than AS + CG's lol**_

_**Anyways as always let me know what you think! Now onto review replies!**_

_monie34 – Thanks for the review hun I do hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I appreciate your feedback._

_qtowngirl – Thank you for the review hun! Glad to see you like the storyline so far, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Shellbean – Thanks for the review! Yes they do have that in common but in Jessica's case she doesn't have the same kind of ambition Christian had to get where he is, she just wants to do what she loves. Bake. She is a take charge kind of girl; she has her own mind and idea of how things should be. I love her character I truly do I'm here learning new things about her every single day and I love that. The near kiss did freak him out but as you can see...he couldn't resist. Hope you liked this chapter. _

_MrsLeona – Thanks for reviewing hun! Your reviews always make me smile. I'm glad to hear you love them like I do, I'm so excited to see their story unfold, it's going to be different and still very complicated I think. Christian is Christian. In my mind the connection between him and Jessica is instant and that's the thing freaking him out, like with Ana he can't resist but is trying so hard to do so, for her sake more than anything. He's a very self-destructive kind of guy I think and we'll see some of that. Jessica is my favourite character; I love everything I'm learning about her so happy to know you love her to. She does have backbone; she knows what she wants and won't be pushed about. Hope Ana and Christian's relationship explanation was okay, how did you find it? Kate is going to hit the roof soon I think. As for Elena...can we really have a story without that woman in it? So yes we'll see her soon. Let me know what you think!_

_pammathews1 – Thank you for the review. I won't be scared away from the story I'm too involved in it now and adore Jess and Christian's unfolding journey. Glad you like this story so far hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_

_Guest –Thank you for the review hun and I understand I do and I appreciate your honesty. Thank you for reading anyway and thanks for your kind words. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Did she tease you for your flirty quips?  
Did she leave you frozen with the wrong words chosen?  
You gotta show her why she can't resist  
Make her blush when you put your hand on her hips  
So wrap your arms around her body  
Tell her all she needs to know_

_Hanson – Give A Little_

Sleep hadn't come easily last night. That kiss had thrown me completely off centre so I was more confused than ever about Christian. The guy was so hot and cold, one minute I was being warned to stay away, he was actually walking away from me and then he turns around and kisses me. There was no denying it had been one hell of a kiss in fact my body was still reeling from onslaught of physical and emotional responses he'd ignited within me. It had been so long since I'd felt anything remotely close to that and even then it hadn't even touched on anything Christian had done. If he could do that with one kiss then I could only imagine what he was capable of in regards to other 'extra-curricular' activities.

Running a brush through my hair I stared back at my reflection in the mirror. Yes, Christian Grey had been on my mind since last night as well as his parting words. After the ceremony he wanted me to head to Seattle with him, he hadn't even asked, just told me. Whilst I found the domineering side a slight turn on for reasons unknown I wasn't sure I wanted to head to Seattle with him.

Around Christian I became confused easily and I knew nothing about him aside from the fact he set my head a whirl. He was handsome, successful and not very forthcoming, not only that but he set off alarm bells within me, he screamed danger but still I couldn't deny the pull I felt. I couldn't deny that I wanted him; the way my body had reacted last night proved that. Shaking my head I pulled myself away from the mirror, dropping my brush into the top of one of the many open boxes littered around my room. No, I couldn't go to Seattle tonight, I knew that I just wasn't sure how well he'd take me telling him that. Already I knew Christian wasn't the kind of guy who liked being defied and I was maybe a tad too stubborn sometimes.

Smoothing my hands over the soft material of my dress I smiled, loving my newest purchase. I wasn't one to splurge on clothes but with it being graduation I'd indulged and I had to admit I was very happy. The white keyhole dress stopped just above my knees. Ruched chiffon with crisscross panels shaping the halter neckline, with a wide banded waist and a softly pleated a-line skirt. The back was also cut out. It was very feminine and I loved it, it made me feel amazing and as I slipped my feet into my t-bar, open toed, 5 inch tanned heels I felt great. It was incredible how new clothes made you feel especially when like me you didn't have money to burn, it seemed to make every purchase that much better. My hair was loosely curled with some tendrils pinned back; the rest framed my face and fell over my shoulders.

One last look at the time I sighed softly, it was time to go and I felt my nerves kick in. Now I was confident by nature I'd like to think, it took a lot to make me nervous, took a lot to make me blush but I guess knowing Christian was going to be there affected me in ways I wasn't ready to look into. Grabbing my cap and gown, I finished putting them on and headed out of my dorm, wanting to get to the campus gym early to see if I could see my family.

Almost instantly my nervousness over seeing Christian again after the kiss was over-ridden by the excitement I felt over seeing my family. With college hours, work hours and splitting time between my friends I was lucky if I got to see my family once a month and I hated that. We were so close and Skype and emails didn't come close to seeing them properly. I missed them more than words could ever say and today I'd finally see them all again. My Mother, my Father, my annoying big brother and his wife, and my little sister, all of them were coming to see me graduate, another reason why I couldn't go with Christian to Seattle.

One of the many benefits to living on campus was the fact I didn't have far to go to reach the gym. A crowd of black and red is scattered outside the gym when I finally arrive. Suddenly I'm nervous, excited and unable to wipe the smile from my face, caught up in the infectious excited chatter going on around me. Blowing out a breath I looked around, scanning the crowd for my family when out of nowhere I found myself blinded by two hands over my eyes. "Guess who slugger." Laughing I spun around as the hands fell away and felt happiness wash over me.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around the shoulders of the man in front of me now. My Dad laughed his own arms snaking around my waist as he lifted me from the ground, spinning me around. When my feet finally touched the floor again I kept my arms around my Dad but pulled back enough to get a good look at the man.

He stood at around 6 ft, with a slightly athletic build and broad shoulders, his light brown hair highlighted with grey flecks that were now more prominent then they had been four years ago, then last but not least his eyes, they were a brilliant blue. Stepping back I took his hands and looked down, feeling a surge of love course through me, unlike many of the Dad's wearing suits, mine had gone for a jeans, white shirt with a navy blue suit jacket, smart yet casual and very him. "I missed you." I said finally looking up to meet his eyes.

"I missed you too baby girl." He told me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and tugging me in closer to him, I went willingly inhaling the comforting, familiar scent that was my Dad. It was an earthy scent mixed with shaving soaps and tobacco and all over a sudden I was transported to my childhood. For the first time in a long time I truly felt at home, oh how I had missed this. It was only when he spoke again that I was brought out of my musings and realized we were walking towards the gym slowly, following the crowd. "I still can't believe you're graduating college, seems like only yesterday we were watching you graduate school." He mused.

"Does seem to have flown by..." I said, biting down on my lip a frown settling onto my features, "Where are the others?" I asked, feeling my Dad's arm around me tighten a little.

"Penny's not been well, some nasty bug going around school and she can't travel so your Mom stayed with her, as for Leo and Amanda well Amanda's been in hospital for a couple days. Nothing for you to worry about but Leo couldn't leave her." He'd cut me off before I could reply and ask about Amanda, strange thing was he was smiling. If he was smiling then I really had no need to worry right? When he leaned in and kissed my forehead I felt relaxed once more, "Don't worry, they're all sad they couldn't come but Leo has sent me with a present so I'm sure it'll make up for them not being here."

Now I was intrigued but before I could ask about my present Dad smiled again, kissed the top of my hand and let go of me moving away with the other parents all heading towards the tiered seating. Watching him go I couldn't fight the smile, despite being sad the others weren't here I couldn't help but feel happy. Shaking my head I turned away and began moving with the other graduating students towards my seat. With my last name starting with a 'W' I was closer to the back but still with the other students whose last name began with 'W' I was closer to the beginning of the line.

Finding my seat and the beginning of the 'W' line I sit down and began conversing with dark haired girl beside me, all in a bid to calm my nerves. As eleven finally rolls around the teachers begin to fill the stage and we all stand to applaud them politely and if I'm honest most of them look bored and as though they're wishing they were somewhere else. Now they knew exactly how we felt a lot of the time during lectures right? Chuckling to myself I shook my head, smiling when my eyes landed on Kate and then Christian. When my eyes locked on him I stopped clapping, my smile slipped away and I felt my entire body flush.

_Wow he looks so good!_

I follow the lead of the other students as the clapping stops and I sit down, finding my eyes glued to the man who for the last twelve hours had plagued my thoughts. He looked so in control and contained in that suit, the look on his face as serious as ever when he looked around the crowd. How was it possible he looked so calm yet here I was suddenly overcome with the memory of him pressed so tightly against me, his sculptured lips moving over mine expertly and that beautiful ache between my legs? Shifting slightly I crossed my legs again, my breath catching as his eyes finally locked onto me and even at this distance I could see the subtle change in his expression, the darkening of his eyes.

"Now he is beautiful." The girl beside me muttered and smirking slightly I nodded my head, not needing her to say his name to know who she was talking about. Glancing to my left I looked at her to see her flushing a light pink.

"Yes he is." I whispered back making her giggle quietly before we both refocused on the chancellor. As time went on it took a lot more effort than I'm willing to admit, not to look back at Christian, I could however feel his eyes on me but this was my graduation and I wanted to remember it for more than Christian Grey, so I stayed focused. When Kate stands to give her speech I smile, joining in as a round of applause erupts around the gym, I look around and lock eyes with Ana, winking at her, making her smile before we both turned back to watch Kate.

I felt a rush of pride that this girl was my friend, she looked liked she belonged, so at ease. I was confident but the idea of standing up there in front of so many people caused an uneasy feeling to settle into the pit of my stomach. Still she worked the crowd like a pro, they were eating out of her hand, she had them laughing, applauding, she was amazing. We stood to applaud her and cheers erupted all around and I think at one point I distinctly heard Elliot, his booming voice carrying over the crowd. Sitting back down I frowned, watching Jamie Mitchell come rushing in to the gym, making a not so quiet trip to his chair.

By time I turned back to the stage, clapping with everyone else I saw Christian stood staring out at us all and my breath caught again. Damn. Slowly I blow out a breath, trying to calm my racing heart and listen carefully as he begins to speak. Like Kate he was the audience captivated and not just the women, one quick glance around proved even the men seemed spellbound. Smiling softly I looked back at Christian, "...over a billion people, mainly in sub-Saharan Africa, South Asia and Latin America, live in abject poverty. Agricultural dysfunction is rife within these parts of the world, and the result is ecological and social destruction. I have known what it is like to be profoundly hungry. This is a very personal journey for me..."

Now that left me stunned, Christian had known what it was like to be hungry? Again it nailed home that I knew nothing about him, but why should I we'd never really spoken, kissed for sure but had a decent conversation, no. Though now I found myself wanting to know him, wanting to know everything about him, everything that made him who he was. Again I ended up in my head wondering if I should go to Seattle, could I really afford to with the move tomorrow? It didn't make sense to go, then again since I'd met him nothing had made sense.

When a chorus of applause erupted all around me I was brought out of my musings and stood, bringing my hands together with the rest of the crowd. Christian had certainly made an impact, people liked him, he and Kate certainly had a knack for winning over the crowd. I don't really have time to think anymore about Christian or what little I'd just learned, because no sooner has he sat down and the clapping died down then the long, gruelling process of name calling begins. Sadly being at the end of the alphabet I know I've got some time to wait.

It isn't long before I begin to get restless and glancing over my shoulder I locate my Dad and smile at him, recieving a slightly sympathetic one in return. Finally after what has to be close to an hour and half I'm heading up to the stage with my line, beyond happy I'm at the front. No more waiting, finally I was getting my degree, and for some reason it only occurred to me Christian was giving it to me when I walked across the stage and came to a stop in front of him.

The electric charge between us was as potent as last night and when his hand encased my smaller one, that electric pulse only seemed to intensify some more. Forcing myself to not sink into him I smiled softly as he spoke, slipping my degree into my other hand. "Congratulations Miss Watson." his voice velvety smooth, there was that familiar dark glint in his eyes. "I expect you're ready to head out with me soon?"

Damn. He wanted to go straight after this? I definitely couldn't, even if my Dad wasn't here what was I thinking. I barely knew him, maybe when I was in Seattle we could meet up but there was so much for me to do tonight. "I'm sorry but I have a lot to do before the move tomorrow, so I can't make it." I told him, hating the words as they tumbled from my mouth. I wanted this man and here I was having to say no because of the whole stupid moving thing.

Christian's eyes seemed to narrow dangerously as he stared me down, obviously not liking my answer but he didn't say anything, he looked over my shoulder and nodded, his hand squeezing mine just a little, "Later." he said simply and I knew I was being dismissed, for some reason that annoyed me, but I nodded and continued smiling as I walked past him, giving my Dad another wave before I moved off the stage to join my classmates back at the chairs.

When the ceremony finally ends I stand and wait for my row to let out eager to get back to my Dad, not knowing how long he was staying. Finally we began moving, heading outside I paused briefly to give Ana a hug and greet her Dad before I set off in search of my own Dad. Locating him I smiled and hurried forward into his open arms and snaked my arms over his shoulders. "Congratulations slugger." he whispered and I could hear the pride in his voice, it made me smile as we parted. "Your Mom and I are so proud of you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Dad," I replied, shooting him a bright smile. Leaning into him as he lifted a camera, snapping not one but two pictures of us both before he stepped away from me and had me pose with my degree. Even I had to admit at this point I felt proud, having that degree in my hand, having physical evidence that these last four years had meant something was a thrill. I'd graduated, I was a graduate and now I could do anything I wanted. That was a freeing thought, also a very scary one.

"From your brother." looking down at the card in my Dad's hand I smiled and took it from him, my eyes flickering up to meet his not missing the look on his face. Shaking my head I opened the card to peer at what was inside. There in black and white lay a picture, taped into the card and not just any picture, no, this was a sonogram with a clear outline of a baby. A gasp escaped my lips, my other hand covering my mouth as I gazed down at the little miracle. Below lay the words, _'Congratulations on your graduation Auntie Jess. Can't wait to meet you. Blip x x x'_

"I'm going to be an Auntie?" I exclaimed looking up at my Dad whose grin was almost as big as mine and when he nodded I made a very girly squeal and hugged him again. This was by far one of the best presents I could have gotten. There was nothing more important to me than family and to know there was going to be a new addition to ours was amazing and I couldn't wait.

"Handsome devil coming through."

I broke away from my Dad in time to see Ethan along with Kate and Elliot coming to a stop in front of my Dad and I. Smiling brightly and laughing at Ethan I shook my head and leant into the hug he quickly instigated. "Always the modest one aren't you Ethan." I joked as we parted enough for me to share a friendly cheek kiss with Elliot. Ethan smiled brightly, his arms draped around my shoulder tugging me into his side as he nodded.

"You know it beautiful. Mr Watson good to see you sir." he said smoothly shaking my Dad's hand before dropping a kiss on my forehead. We'd always been close, as mentioned I'd known Kate for fourteen years and with her came Ethan, he'd been my biggest crush for most of my childhood and who could blame a girl right? He was funny, handsome and so easy to be around but alas like most childhood crushes nothing came of it and I'd grown out of it. Ethan was still considered one of my best friends though, always a shoulder to lean on.

"You to son and Kate, as beautiful as always. Well done today sweetheart." my Dad said making Kate beem brightly as they embraced briefly. She looked at me and winked, making me roll my eyes. Here we were Graduating college and she still hadn't grown up. Kate had always listed my Dad as her ideal guy, mostly I think she did it to wind me up but we'd both made fantasy lists as teenagers and I had always been amused to find my Dad's name at the top of her list.

"Why thank you Mr Watson, say have you met my fiance Elliot Grey?" she asked, introducing the handsome man at her side. As my Dad and Elliot shook hands I watched Kate's eyes light up in mischeif. Before I could even begin to fathom what it was she was up to she spoke, "Oh and his brother Christian Grey, both he and Jessica are fairly close." she said and at that moment I felt my face flush with the overwhelming urge to kick her.

As if on cue though I felt Christian's presence before I saw him, that familiar pulse passed through my body. Looking up I found him to be stood on my left side, his hand outstretched towards my Dad, "Mr Watson it's a pleasure." he said smoothly, my Dad's eyes flickered from Christian to me and then back again before he shook Christian's hand.

"Mr Grey." he says simply as Kate goes onto introduce Ethan. I don't miss the frostier reception poor Ethan gets but thankfully Christian is still polite. As for me well I'm at a loss of what to do or say, not surprisingly my heads fuzzy again with Christian being so close, it's hard to concentrate. I'm still not sure what to think about the effect he seems to have on me, it's rather disconcerting considering I've never felt an attraction of this magnitude before.

It takes me a moment before I realize all eyes are on me, gazing expectantly and somewhat amused. Frowning I look at everyone, "What?" I ask, wondering if I'd missed something. Kate smirked slightly as she looked at Christian, following her gaze I looked at him to find him staring down at me an unreadable mask in place. "Did I miss something?" I asked again, feeling the dreaded flush of my cheeks, Christian smirked slightly and nodded.

"I asked if I may talk to you in private?" he asked and I felt my heart begin to race once more. _In private? Him and I?_ Suddenly last nights confrontation rushed to the forefront of my mind and I felt breathless. However we were in a crowd of people, nothing would happen, no matter how much I desired it to right at this moment.

"Sure. Dad will you excuse us." I said politely, watching an unknown expression cross my Dad's face as he nodded his head once, refocusing on the others. I allowed Christian to take my hand and lead me away, not missing the chance to shoot a glare at Kate before I went, annoyed that all she could do was smirk sarcastically in my direction. Shaking my head I allowed Christian to lead me away from the safety of my Dad, my friends and then out and away from the crowd. Now I felt nervous, where were we going? "Christian where...?" I started only to be cut off when he spun me around a corner, my back colliding with the cool stone of the outside of the gym, out of sight from everyone.

"Now explain to me why it is you feel you can't make it tonight" he told me, towering over me in very much the same fashion as he had last night. It was beyond distraction, was it any wonder I found it difficult to concentrate, just looking at him now made it obvious as to why. He wasn't touching me but man was I on edge. Forcing myself to lower my eyes to somewhere more neautral, his chest, that tie I blew out a breath.

"I move to Seattle tomorrow. I have belongings I'll need to drive down, it doesn't make sense for me to make the trip to Seattle with you only to come back and head straight back to the city." I told him, it was the truth of course. I was all packed I had nothing left to do minus moving my things to the city, to my new apartment.

"If that's all it's easily taken care of." Christian said and I looked up at him, frowning as he pushed away from the wall and reached into his jacket for his phone. Gazing down at it he pressed a few buttons and lifted it to his ear. "Taylor. Please arrange for Miss Watson's belongings to be moved from her dorm room to her apartment in Seattle. Yes. Thank you." with that he turned the phone off and placed it back into his jacket.

I was stunned, that was all I had the ability to feel right now. It over-rode the annoyance I felt that he had made arrangements like that for me, the fact that he felt he could do that was, I'll admit it was irritating. I opened and closed my mouth a few times and I was sure I looked ridiculous. Christian though smirked and leaned closer to me again, his body pressing against mine as he towered over me dangerously. Frustratingly he kept his hands planted firmly on the wall beside my head, not touching me, despite my irritation and annoyance I couldn't deny the desire to feel his hands on me. "Now. Anymore excuses?" he asked me.

"You can't just...do that, arrange for my things to be moved it's not..." I'd somehow found within me the ability to say something but Christian stopped me, his finger moving to press against my lips, silencing me.

"Jessica I want you to be mine, so I need you to come with me tonight. I've already violated my own rules. I need you to give me written consent before we can get what we both desire..." as he spoke he ran his nose along my jaw, inhaling against my skin and causing me to catch my breath once more. _What was he doing to me?He wants me to be his? _That was an exciting thought but written consent, what the hell did that mean?

"Written consent?" I managed to squeak out, confused by that term. Though maybe he was actually serious, though why would I need to give him written consent to touch me it seemed almost ludicrous to me.

"Exactly that Jessica, now come your Father will be waiting for you." and as quickly as he'd had me against that wall, he'd put a substantial amount of distance between us, his cool mask slipping back into place. My head was spinning, he had taken away any excuse I had not to go with him tonight, he needed my written consent before he'd put those incredible hands of his back on me and he wanted me. Looking at him I felt a thrill pulsate through me, I had no doubt if I wanted to I could surely think of something to help me get out of tonight but I didn't want to, I knew that now, not only did I want him more than anything but I was intrigued, there was something so dark and mysterious about him and I wanted to be in the know. I wanted to be reckless for the first time in my life, stop thinking and just do.

"Right." I said softly, pushing away from the wall biting down on my lip as I smoothed out my dress, surprisingly steady on my feet as I took a breath and began to walk around the corner of the wall. Only before I'd gotten two steps I felt Christian's hand settle at the base of my back causing my heart to start racing again. _This man definitely knew the effect he had on me. _I knew this because one glance up at him, I caught the faintest of smirks. "You're not some crazed serial killer waiting to get me alone are you?" I asked teasingly, the mystery surrounding him had me hooked.

Christian looked at me in surprise before chuckling lightly, shaking his head as his fingers lightly drew patterns on the exposed skin of my back. He leaned into me slightly "Oh getting you alone and making you scream and writh in pleasure has been on my mind since the moment I locked eyes on you in that kitchen." he whispered, his breath warm against my cheek and as if on cue, his words caused my lower stomach to coil tightly and my breath to catch. Swallowing down the head spinning desire threatening to overtake me, I looked away from him ignoring the flush in my cheeks and stepping back into the marquee.

_Oh man I was in trouble_.

* * *

**_Short chapter I know but Chapter 5 will be up in a couple days and it's set to be longer and involve only Christian and Jessica. It'll be a heavily based Chapter on her eventual discovery on who Christian really is, will she stick around or won't she? Keep reading to find out._**

**_However with this chapter we've concluded her college years, she's now graduated and heading out into the real world which will bring a lot of exciting twists and turns._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now onto review replies._**

_pammathews1 - I am looking forward to posting the next Chapter I'll admit, since that's the whole big thing where she should discover what he's about and exactly what he's expecting from their coupling. Question is will she remain open minded and give in to him or turn away from him and run a mile. Hope you like this chapter._

_MrsLeona - Again you always make me smile. I did enjoy writing the kiss, they have pretty electric chemisty but maybe I'm bias. I like to try and build a picture when I'm writing and it's easy sometimes to go overboard so I have to reign myself in sometimes. As explained in Chapter 3 Ana and Christian met when she went to interview him, I rearranged the timing of the interview to two months before this so yes, that's how they met. I cannot wait for Elena in this story as always she should be fun to include. In Chapter 5 you'll find out what she thinks of his lifestyle and if it's too much for her, she does like the domineering side a little I think but how much is too much? I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Guest - I understand hun but thank you for taking a chance and reading it. You're review made me smile and I appreciate the compliment and kind words._

_Chibiss - Makes me smile to think you love Jessica, I love writing her and learning more and more about her. Thank you for the review hun and your kind words, hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Grey Steele Fan - I think we all like the bossy side of Christian, he's so commanding! As you can see yes she is going with him to Seattle, he took away her only excuse so, Chapter 5 we head to the city and she finally discovers the kind of man he is and what he wants out of her. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_nikkid3 - Hi there, I do enjoy writing long chapters. Though this one is a little shorter the next will be long, so thank you again for your review and kind words. Hope you stick with us and enjoy this chapter too._


End file.
